O Retrato Oval
by Kouyama Arashi
Summary: ONE SHOT Quando Naraku e seu criado Miroku entram em um castelo abando nado, algo chama a atenção de Naraku.


**O Retrato Oval**

Kouyama Arashi

O castelo em que o meu criado, Miroku, se tinha empenhado em entrar pela força, de preferência a deixar-me passar a noite ao relento, gravemente ferido como estava, era um desses edifícios com um misto de soturnidade e de grandeza que durante tanto tempo se ergueram nos Apeninos, não menos na realidade do que na imaginação da senhora Radcliffe. Tudo dava a entender que tinha sido abandonado recentemente. Instalámo-nos num dos compartimentos mais pequenos e menos sumptuosamente mobilados, situado num remoto torreão do edifício. A decoração era rica, porém estragada e vetusta.

Das paredes pendiam colgaduras e diversos e multiformes trofeus heráldicos, misturados com um desusado número de pinturas modernas, muito alegres, em molduras de ricos arabescos dourados. Por esses quadros que pendiam das paredes - não só nas suas superfícies principais como nos muitos recessos que a arquitectura bizarra tornara necessários - , por esses quadros, digo, senti desppertar grande interesse, possivelmente por virtude do meu delírio incipiente; de modo que ordenei a Miroku que fechasse os maciços postigos do quarto, pois que já era noite; que acendesse os bicos de um alto candelabro que estava à cabeceira da minha cama e que corresse de par em par as cortinas franjadas de veludo preto que envolviam o leito. Quis que se fizesse tudo isto de modo a que me fosse possível, se não adormecesse, ter a alternativa de contemplar esses quadros e ler um pequeno volume que acháramos sobre a almofada e que os descrevia e criticava.

Por muito, muito tempo estive a ler, e solene e devotamente os contemplei. Rápidas e magníficas, as horas voavam, e a meia-noite chegou. A posição do candelabro desagradava-me, e estendendo a mão com dificuldade para não perturbar o meu criado que dormia, coloquei-o de modo a que a luz incidisse mais em cheio sobre o livro.

Mas o movimento produziu um efeito completamente inesperado. A luz das numerosas velas (pois eram muitas) incidia agora num recanto do quarto que até então estivera mergulhado em profunda obscuridade por uma das colunas da cama. E assim foi que pude ver, vivamente iluminado, um retrato que passava despercebido. Era o retrato de uma jovem que começava a ser mulher. Olhei precipitadamente para a pintura e acto contínuo fechei os olhos. A principio, eu próprio ignorava por que o fizera. Mas enquanto as minhas pálpebras assim permaneceram fechadas, revi em espírito a razão por que as fechara. Foi um movimento impulsivo para ganhar tempo para pensar - para me certificar que a vista não me enganava -, para acalmar e dominar a minha fantasia e conseguir uma observação mais calma e objectiva. Em poucos momentos voltei a contemplar fixamente a pintura.

Que agora via certo, não podia nem queria duvidar, pois que a primeira incidência da luz das velas sobre a tela parecera dissipar a sonolenta letargia que se apoderara dos meus sentidos, colocando-me de novo na vida desperta.

O retrato, como já disse, era de uma jovem. Apenas se representavam a cabeça e os ombros, pintados à maneira daquilo que tecnicamente se designa por vinheta - muito no estilo das cabeças favoritas de Sully. Os braços, o peito, e inclusivamente as pontas dos cabelos radiosos, diluíam-se imperceptivelmente na vaga mas profunda sombra que constituía o fundo. A moldura era oval, ricamente dourada e filigranada em arabescos. Como obra de arte, nada podia ser mais admirável que o retrato em si. Mas não pode ter sido nem a execução da obra nem a beleza imortal do rosto o que tão subitamente e com tal veemência me comoveu. Tão-pouco é possível que a minha fantasia, sacudida da sua meia sonolência, tenha tomado aquela cabeça pela de uma pessoa viva. Compreendi imediatamente que as particularidades do desenho, do vinhetado e da moldura devem ter dissipado por completo uma tal ideia - devem ter evitado inclusivamente qualquer distracção momentânea. Meditando profundamente nestes pontos, permaneci, talvez uma hora, meio deitado, meio reclinado, de olhar fito no retrato. Por fim, satisfeito por ter encontrado o verdadeiro segredo do seu efeito, deitei-me de costas na cama. Tinha encontrado o feitiço do quadro na sua expressão de absoluta semelhança com a vida, a qual, a princípio, me espantou e finalmente me subverteu e intimidou. Com profundo e reverente temor, voltei a colocar o candelabro na sua posição anterior. Posta assim fora da vista a causa da minha profunda agitação, esquadrinhei ansiosamente o livro que tratava daqueles quadros e das suas respectivas histórias. Procurando o número que designava o retrato oval, pude ler as vagas e singulares palavras que se seguem:

"Era Kagura, uma donzela de raríssima beleza e tão adorável quanto alegre. E maldita foi a hora em que viu, amou e casou com o pintor Sesshoumaru. Ele, apaixonado, estudioso, austero, tendo já na Arte a sua esposa. Ela, uma donzela de raríssima beleza e tão adorável quanto alegre, toda luz e sorrisos, e vivaz como uma jovem corça; amando e acarinhando a todas as coisas; apenas odiando a Arte que era a sua rival; temendo apenas a paleta e os pincéis e outros enfadonhos instrumentos que a privavam da presença do seu amado. Era pois coisa terrível para aquela senhora ouvir o pintor falar do seu desejo de retratar a sua jovem esposa. Mas ela era humilde e obediente e posou docilmente durante muitas semanas na sombria e alta câmara da torre, onde a luz apenas do alto incidia sobre a pálida tela. E o pintor apegou-se à sua obra que progredia hora após hora, dia após dia. E era um homem apaixonado, veemente e caprichoso, que se perdia em divagações, de modo que não via que a luz que tão sinistramente se derramava naquela torre solitária emurchecia a saúde e o ânimo da sua esposa, que se consumia aos olhos de todos menos aos dele. E ela continuava a sorrir, sorria sempre, sem se queixar, porque via que o pintor (artista de grande renome) tirava do seu trabalho um fervoroso e ardente prazer e se empenhava dia e noite em pintá-la, a ela que tanto o amava e que dia a dia mais fraca e mais melancólica ia ficando.

E, verdade seja dita, aqueles que contemplaram o retrato falaram da sua semelhança com palavras ardentes, como de um poderosa maravilha, - prova não só do talento do pintor como do seu profundo amor por aquela que tão maravilhosamente pintara. Mas por fim, à medida que o trabalho se aproximava da sua conclusão, ninguém mais foi autorizado a entrar na torre, porque o pintor enlouquecera com o ardor do seu trabalho e raramente desviava os olhos da tela, mesmo para contemplar o rosto de sua esposa. E não via que as tintas que espalhava na tela eram tiradas da face daquela que posava junto a ele. E quando haviam passado muitas semanas e pouco já restava por fazer, salvo uma pincelada na boca e um retoque nos olhos, o espírito da senhora vacilou como a chama de uma lanterna. Assente a pincelada e feito o retoque, por um momento o pintor ficou extasiado perante a obra que completara; mas de seguida, enquanto ainda a estava contemplando, começou a tremer e pôs-se muito pálido, e apavorado, gritando em voz alta "Isto é na verdade a própria vida!"e, quando de repente voltou-se para contemplar a sua amada: - estava morta!

**N/A:**

Oi gente!  
Na verdade, essa história não é minha...é um conto de Edgar Allan Poe e eu apenas a adaptei para Inu Yasha...  
Ah...sim...como eu não esclareci, o narrador é o Naraku. Quem tiver alguma dúvida, por favor, é só perguntar! Ficarei feliz em responder...  
Beijos a todos, Kouyama Arashi


End file.
